


Another Love That I've Taken From You

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Bring to Life Everything That You Fear [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: #fugitiveverse AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had taken Jack. Spencer's hot on his heels. Established Hotch/Reid relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Love That I've Taken From You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Life That I've Taken From You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435432) by [Kahlan_Amnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell). 



> The new part one to the series; 'Another Taste of the Evil I Breed' is now a stand-alone in the same AU.
> 
> There will be a new part three that will bridge 'Caught in Evil's Web' and 'Another Life That I've Taken From You' at some point, hopefully soon.

Spencer Reid closed the last file, finshed with all the paperwork. He stretched and took the stack of folders over to Aaron Hotchner’s office and knocked on the open door.

Hotch looked up, and gestured to the pile in his in box. “Just set them down there.” He leaned back in his chair, and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

“You okay? Maybe I should help you wade through some of these,” the younger agent offered. When it was waved off, he added, “You won’t be taking too long with them tonight, right? You promised Jack.”

Nodding, Hotch replied, “The more urgent ones are being done now.” He then smiled, the professional mask being cast aside momentarily. “Nothing is going to interfere with our plans tonight. Go on, get ready. I’ll see you at home in a little while.” He made shooing motions with his hands and watched the other man leave before returning to the reports and spreadsheets that needed to be approved.

~*~*~*~

When Reid got to their apartment, he tensed up, noting that the door wasn’t fully closed. He approached it slowly, while pulling his revolver out. He peeked through the gap in the door, but didn’t see any movement.

Taking a deep breath and raising his gun, Reid shoved the door wide open, and swept the room with the weapon. There was a muffled cry and the sound of broken glass coming from one of the bedrooms, drawing his attention. Stepping toward the source of the sounds, he barely registered the babysitter in a slowly expanding pool of blood, knowing even without checking that it was already too late for her.

He threw open each door as he came to one, until he saw the broken window of Jack’s room. Feeling like his heart was in his throat, he rushed up to the window and spotted the youngster, flung over the shoulder of a tall, dark-haired man. Feeling like there was no time to lose, he holstered his gun, brushed aside any remaining jagged bits of broken glass, and quickly clambered through, ready to pursue the abductor and his captive.

~*~*~*~

The man pulled Jack off his shoulder and took a quick look at the child.  _He’s still breathing- good. We need him in one piece for the next phase of the plan. _The chloroform subdued the youngster quickly, and made it appear to any nosy passersby that the child had too much fun and was being carried home by his father.

Jack had been fooled at first, seeing his dad walk in through the door. Then things happened too quickly for him to understand and try to escape. Now, he was just a pawn in a deadly game.

The dark-haired man hefted the limp form a bit higher, trying not to think about who the boy resembled. It’s been many years since he saw or thought of  _her_ , and how much her repeated rejections had stung him.

It may not have been his idea in the first place, but taking Aaron Hotchner down a peg or two had never felt so good before.

~*~*~*~

Despite the efforts of the kidnapper to throw off the man tracing his steps, Reid managed to tail him and Jack to a building that was slated for demolition. He approached it cautiously, giving a wide berth as he circled the building, looking for alternative points of entry.

There was an emergency exit, but the double doors were chained and secured with a padlock. Continuing his survey of the building, he saw some sets of windows that were at ground level. Reid sidled up to one and squinted, trying to make out the shadowy shapes through the dirty windows.And though he had tried to wipe some of the dust off with his hand, it was difficult to see if Jack was in there.

There was a slight crunch of gravel behind him, and he reflexively reached for the gun in his holster.  _Stupid!_ he had thought, belatedly realising that he had forgotten to keep an eye on his surroundings. His inattention left him exposed and vulnerable.

It was the last thought he had had. Before he was able to turn around, he was struck over the head, and was knocked face first into the wall.


End file.
